A Finches Flight
by Lynxtheicewing
Summary: Finchkit has her destiny planned out for her, every pawstep and even who she talks to! But that all changes when she meets Creekkit. She has to choose between her destiny, or who her father says is unworthy of her time.
1. Tribe of the Shining Moon

_Long ago tribes were founded. Two cat named Moon and Sun. They lived in harmony. Then one day everything changed. A she-cat named Shine Corrupted them. Sun and Moon became bitter enemies, each wishing to claim Shine's heart. Little did they both know that One of their own cats was already seeing Shine. Battles after battle Took place inside their camp, only pausing to care for the wounded and to eat.  
_

Tribe of the Shinning Moon

Leader: Crowmoon: black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Creamface: brown tom with a cream colored face and green eyes

Healer: Mudcat: brown tom with amber eyes

Fighters

Rusttail: dark red tom with amber eyes

Frostcloud: white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpelt: black she-cat with ginger flecks and amber eyes

Nightsong: fluffy silver she-cat with amber eyes

Flamesky: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bluefire: ginger tom with blue eyes

Lizardnose: tortoiseshell with one green eye and one amber eye

Timberfall: Dark brown tabby tom with red eyes

Silverpelt: black she-cat with silver flecks and green eyes

Hunters

Moonglow: light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftcloud: black and white tom with amber eyes

Jaybreeze: grey and black she-cat with green eyes

Freckletail: brown tom with a ginger speckled back and gray eyes

Softflower: fluffy grey she-cat with light blue eyes, always has a flower behind her ear

Brightstorm: white tom with grey eyes

Blazingtail: black she-cat with a ginger tail and dark violet eyes

Blazefire: bright ginger tom with grey eyes

Queens/kits

Jaybreeze:

Finchkit: bright ginger she-kit with a white paw, and ear and has green eyes

Wrenkit: russet she-kit with dark green eyes

Nightsong:

Creekkit: grey tom-kit with one white ear and teal eyes

Flamesky:

Lunakit: black she-kit with violet eyes

Bravekit: large gray tom-kit with pale purple eyes

Flutterkit: white and ginger she-kit with pale purple eyes

Apprentices:

Halfpaw: half of his face is brown and the other half is cream, has dark brown eyes

Pebblepaw: grey with darker flecks one blue eye one grey eye


	2. Tribe of the Shining Sun

_One day There was a huge battle between Moon's and Sun's tribe. Shine tried to stop them and tell them her news but was struck with a hard blow to the neck. Shine dragged herself under a low bush. Little did anyone know, That the She-cat they had mercilessly beaten, was pregnant. She was on her way to tell the two leaders that she was going to join one of their tribes to kit, she gave birth to Two kits, both She-kits.. After the battle Moon and Sun were severely injured. They noticed Shine lying under a bush. They found her lifeless and with two kits. The two toms agreed to each take a kit and name them after Their mother. After Sun and Moon died Glimmer and Gleam both took over The old cats places. They were the ones who decided that their children would success them. To this day no one knows who was Gleammoon's and Glimmersun's father was._

The Tribe of the Shinning Sun

Leader: Specklesun: golded she-cat with brown flecks and amber eyes.

Deputy: Shadowbrook: black she-cat with brown eyes:

Healer: Starkpath: Pale grey with sky blue eyes

Fighters:

Talonfeathers: Cream tom with blue eyes

Dustfoot: brown tom with gold paws and yellow eyes

Crimsonnose: brown and dark ginger tom with brown eyes

Treeberry: brown tabby she cat with grey eyes

Russetglow: red and gold she cat with blue eyes

Kinkbramble: spikey gold tom with brown eyes

Blazefur: ginger tom with grey eyes

Hunters

Redsnow: red and white tom with dark red eyes

Lakestep: blue grey tom with teal eyes

Switchclaw: black tom with one white paw and grey eyes

Darkdawn: dark ginger she-cat with grey eyes:

Ivydawn: black she-cat with one green eye and one amber

Queens/kits

Treeberry:

Ferretkit: brown and cream she-kit with brown eyes

Echokit: tortoiseshell tom-kit with green eyes

Solsticekit: tortoiseshell and white she-kit with amber eyes

Primrosekit: ginger and white she-kit with dark amber eyes

Mintkit: dark grey tom-kit with grey eyes

Russetglow:

Shadowkit: Handsom black tom-kit with one purple eye and one amber eye

Apprentices:

Redpaw:white she-cat with a red tail and dark amber eyes

Elders:

Peachblaze: cream and gold she-cat with grey eyes


	3. Prologue

Thanks for those who pointed out my misspelling (: I'm going to try and update at least twice a week so here's the prologue to start this story!

Halfpaw pushed his way into camp, prey dangling from his jaws.

"Your back!" his mother called to him. He trotted over to the prey pile and dropped what he was carrying before dashing over to her.

"Yes I am." He said proudly. He looked across the cave to the nursery. "Has Crowmoons kits been born yet?" he asked his mother. She shook her head up and down as Crowmoon, the tribe's leader, went running to the Highstone with a kit in his jaws, and called for a meeting.

"Let all those hear me!" his voice echoed around the cave. Cats emerged from the dens around the cave. Halfpaw looked up at his leader.

"My kits have arrived! Two she-kits! My mate and I have called them Finchkit, and Wrenkit! And shall I introduce the first born, heir to the Tribe of the Shining Moon, Finchkit!" He picked up a small ginger shape. The kit mewed loudly. Cats around the cave began shouting in pride for their future leader's arrival. Mudcat, the tribe's healer, padded up to Crowmoon and took Finchkit back to the nursery. Crowmoon followed him.

"Halfpaw!" Halfpaw's mentor called him.

"Yes, Bluefire?" Halfpaw answered. "I need you to help Nightsong." Bluefire mewed.

Halfpaw tilted his head. "Where is she? She's supposed to be in the nursery." "Just go to the big cliff at the border, she'll be waiting for you." Bluefire meowed hastily. Halfpaw nodded before dashing out of the cave and to where his mentor told him to go.

When he arrived he saw Nightsong curled around something at the edge of the cliff. "Nightsong!" Halfpaw yowled. Nightsong looked up, her muzzle damp with tears.

Halfpaw, my dear nephew…." She trailed of looked down again at the small grey creature she was curled around. Halfpaw padded over to her side. Looking down at the small creature Nightsong was protecting, he realized it was a kit. Nightsong turned to Halfpaw.

"His name is Creekkit."


	4. Chapter 1

"Back strait, tail smooth and wrapped around your paws, and chin up."

Finchkit hated training, especially when it came to moon training.

"But it hurts to sit like this!" Finchkit whined. Crowmoon looked down at his daughter.

"You are the heir to my tribe. You must know this stuff for when your a moon." Crowmoon replied. Finchkit sighed before sitting the way her father wanted her to sit. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her sister, Wrenkit, playing with one of their den-mates. His name was Bravekit. A sleek gray tabby tom-kit with unusual purple eyes.

"Why cant I play with Wrenkit!" Finchkit whined again. Crowmoon turned to look at the two small kits in the clearing. Finchkit took her chance. While her father was distracted, she dashed out of the small den they were in and ran. she kept running even though she herd her name being called. She laughed in her head before bumping, and knocking over a grey kit about her age.

"Hey careful." the kit said, amusement in his eyes.

"Uh, hi!" Finchkit replied.

"I'm Creekkit." He said smoothly."Um, nightsong's my mother. She doesn't stay in the nursery." Finchkit stared into CCreekkit's eyes. fear flashed through his eyes before he ducked and bowed. Finchkit tilted her head and then she realized why he did this. Finchkit turned around to see her mother and father standing over her.

"Um, hi mother, father." Finchkit said, her voice shaking. Crowmoon and Jaybreeze stared down at her. She cowered under their heavy gazes.

"Why were you speaking to this half-blooded mutt?" Her mother asked her swiftly.

"She kinda bumped into me. it's not her fault." Creekkit pleaded. Jaybreeze picked him up by his scruff and tossed him, as if he was no more than a piece of rotted prey.

"Never speak to me you mutt!" Jaybreeze snarled. Finchkit hissed at her mother before running to the nice gray kit's side. He lay there, un-moving. Finchkit notices blood seeming out from under him. Finchkit gasped, outraged by her mother reaction.

"How dare you!" She screeched at her mother. heads popped out of dens looking to see what the commotion was. Jaybreeze took a step towards Finchkit.

"Come away from there and get away from that _thing!_ " She growled. Finchkit stood her ground. A growl rose from her throat. Finchkit took a deep breath and sat in front of Creekkit's motionless body. she stat up, keeping her back strait. She smoothed her tail fur, wrapping it around her paws. Finchkit lifted her chin glaring at her mother. Finchkit hoped she looked regal and frightening.

"No." she answered calmly


	5. Chapter 2

A Finches Flight Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't been updating this one. I've been trying to make these longer. I think I made the last chapter for this one way to short and speedy. So i'll try to make the chapters longer from now on.

"What do you mean no?" Jaybreeze screeched.

"I mean no, that's what the word means after all." Finchkit snarled back. Jaybreeze looked enraged, but crowmoon…well, he looked… proud of Finchkit. Her father padded up in front of her. She hissed, trying to protect Creekking from whatever her father might do. Crowmoon looked down at her and smiled before leaning over and picking the small, unconscious grey kitten up by his scruff. Finchkit tilted her head at her father confused.

"Let's get him to Mudcat's den." he said as loud as he could through Creekkits scruff. "WHAT!" Jaybreeze screeched. She looked around at the gathering cats and ducked her head. "Fine, as you wish oh great and powerful moon." She snarled, her voice full of hatred and disrespect towards her mate. Crowmoon rolled his eyes and padded into the hearlers den.

A small brown tom with amber eyes peeked out from the herb store.

"Crowmoon, what happened?" he asked suddenly. "Jaybreeze did, she got a bit carried away. She has a fiery temper." Crowmoon answered after he laid Creekkit down on the moss nest. Finchkit padded up to the unconscious kit. She sat before glaring up at her father.

"Why does it matter that he's half-blooded. He's still part of out tribe." She cried to Crowmoon. Her father smiled. "You will make a fair leader one day Finchkit. You care for everyone, even if they are not pure." he purred softly. Finchkit's eyes widened in surprise. _Why is he proud? I just broke a tribe rule for getting in the way of a star, the leaders mate. Well, i am a moonshard. I'm an heir, a star is nowhere near as powerful as i am._ She puffed out her chest, pride shined through her eyes at her father's praise.

Mudcat checked over Creekkit. "Well his upper front leg is broken, nearly to his shoulder. He landed on some sharp rocks so he has cuts up and down the side he landed on. He may have a concussion. But otherwise, no long term damage." Finchkit sighed a sigh of relief. _Good, we can still be fighters together._ She watched as Mudcat treated Creekkits wounds. Her father's voice echoed throughout the clearing. Finchkit dashed out to see what the news was.

"We all saw what Jaybreeze did today. I myself supported it until my daughter made me change my mind. Jaybreeze you have a fiery temper that led you to hurt one of our kit's so i'm sorry i can no longer let you be the star of this tribe." Ghasps echoed through the clearing. "I know this is surprising. My father before me chose her to be my mate because we were a perfect match. I'm starting to doubt his decision." He looked down at Jaybreeze, was snarling.

"You can't do that! I was chosen to be your Que…. I mean star! Your father made me you successor if you died before any of our kits were of age!" She screeched up to him.

"Well you make it seem like you only loved me for the power." he challenged. Jaybreeze lashed her tail unable to answer.

"Along with this piece of news i have decided to make Halfpaw, and Pebblepaw Full tribe members! Halfpaw, Pebblepaw please step forward." they obeyed. "You have been training hard and often, do you promise to protect This tribe, and provide food for it until you earn your space with the elders?" They nodded. "Then by the power of the shining moon, i now name you Halfmask and Pebbletuft you may join your groups." Finchkit watched as Halfmask joined the fighters and Pebbletuft joined the hunters. She looked up at her father, her mind at work trying to understand what just happened. _He gave out the bad news first, then he Said the good news. My guess is that he was trying to overshadow the bad news. But it's gonna take a little more than that. Maybe, Apprentices?_ She tilted her head as Bravekit, Flutterkit, and Lunakit stepped forward.

"We have new apprentices among us, Flutterkit, Bravekit and Lunakit have all turned four moons _paw_ , your mentor will be, Moonglow. May she teach you how to hunt swift and skillfully. Brave _paw_ , your mentor will be Lizard nose. May she teach you to be a strong and fearless fighter. And last but not least Luna _paw,_ your mentor will be Softflower. May she teach you to be a gentle but powerful hunter." The new apprentices eyes shined as they dashed over to their new mentors. When the meeting was dismissed Finchkit padded over to Wrenkit. Wrenkit was staring at Bravepaw. "I'm going to miss him." she sighed. Finchkit rolled her eyes.

"He's just an apprentice now, we'll be apprentices in about a half moon. And it's not like he's going to the sea and back." Finchkit chirped, her voice full of laughter. Wrenkits eyes widened as Bravepaw padded over to them. "I'll miss you." he purred. Wrenkits eyes had tears in them. "I'll miss you to!" she cried as she let the tears flow. Bravepaw curled his tail around her and groomed the top of her head. "Just remember we'll both be apprentices in a half-moon." Bravepaw sobbed. _Seriously!_ Finchkit thought. _Just ask her out later when she's and apprentice, and QUIT MAKING A SCENE!_ Finchkit thought. She rolled her eyes and let her sister and her "mate" be. She looked over to see Jaybreeze glaring at her. A few cats joined her. Finchkit shuddered, not knowing what her mother was planning, and knew that whatever it was, it would cause death.


	6. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter. Just so you guys know, Crowmoon's den is In the cave wall behind the Quartz pile. Just so there's no confusion i mentioned it.

Creekkit woke a quarter moon later. Finchkit was thinking about what her mother might have planned for her when Mudcat skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Creekkit…. Want….to see you…" he gasped. Finchkit automatically jumped to her paws before dashing to the healers den with Mudcat. "Finchkit….?" a weak mew sounded from the nest towards the back of the den. "It's ok i'm here." She mewed as she sat down next to the nest he was in. He had a distant, but happy look in his eyes, and he was smiling uncontrollably.

"Um… what's wrong with him." She asked. "Well, he was not reacting well to poppy seeds so I um… tried catmint instead." he answered.

"Your eyes are pretty, like sun gleaming on green grass." Creekkit mewed to Finchkit, each word was slurred. Finchkit forced her mouth shut trying not to smile.

"Watch this," Mudcat giggled. Mudcat held out a ball of moss to Creekkit. His eyes widened.

"Oh my…. Moss can SHAPE SHIFT!" Creekkit squeaked. Finchkit Laughed before stopping. "How much did you give him?" she asked, still trying to hold back giggles as she saw Creekkit poking the moss, eyes full of wonder.

"Um, it was my first time ever using the catmint myself. Usually my mentor gave out the catmint to those who need it so.. Three stems?" Mudcat answered. Finchkit stared at the young healer, her jaw agape. At that moment her sisters head popped into the medicine den.

"You done? Cause daddy wants us to meet him in his den." Wrenkit's eyes were widened when she saw Creekkit.

"Um, what happened to him?" she asked.

"No time to explain. If dad wants both of us in his den it's important." Finchkit said hurriedly before dashing out. Wrenkit shrugged and followed quickly.

Once the two sisters arrived, Crowmoon turned to look at them.

"I have decided to make you bothe apprentices early." The kits gaped at him with surprise. FInchkit shook her head.

"What about Creekkit? He's nearly recovered? Can't we wait until he's completely ready?" Finchkit begged. Crowmoon smiled.

"Why not." He purred. _why do i get the feeling he knows something that i don't?_ Finchkit's mind whispered.

"Wrenkit you may leave." Crowmoon ordered. Wrenkit shrugged again before leaving. Crowmoon turned back to Finchkit.

"Okay, Mudcat had a sign from the Tribe of Universe. It was a creek running through camp. A finch was flying around before she was taken by a Shadow that was reaching over The tribe of Shining sun's territory. I just want to warn you, be careful." He mewed gravely. Finchkit tilted her head. _A creek? Why a creek?_ Despite he thought Finchkit smiled at the thought of her and Creekkit being in the same vision. She shook her head and the smile away.

"Yes, ok i will be careful." She mewed. Before she left the den a yowl sounded across the clearing. Both her and Crowmoon dashed out of the den and on to the quartz pile.


	7. Chapter 4

OMG IM LATE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sorry if i haven't been posting on time. I got sick at the end of january and haven't been able to type. So sorry for those who read the hybrids. I'm only just now getting over the cold i had.

Emberpelt is Emberthenightwing's OC

Emberpelt was standing in the center of the clearing, blood dripping from her eyes. Jaybreeze in front of her.

"You WHAT!" Jaybreeze roared.

"I...I'm going to have kits."Emberpelt whimpered. Jaybreeze circled her.

"Who's the father?"She snarled.

"I don't h..have to tell y...you. Your.. not the s..star anymore." Emberpelt stammered. Crowmoon yowled, his voice echoing through clearing. The tribe turned to stare at Crowmoon.

"That is true. She doesn't have to tell you anything." Crowmoon snarled. Emberpelt bowed her head, her eye's full of gratitude and respect for her 's eyes burned with rage as her former mate spoke to her. Jaybreeze hissed before tripping Emberpelt and storming away into the hunters den. Crowmoon beckoned Emberelt to where he and his daughter were sitting. Emberpelt padded over to them and sat.

"Well who IS the lucky father?" Crowmoon asked her. Emberpelt looked down at her paws.

"A...A kittypet named Jay." she stammered. Finchkit looked at Emberpelt surprised. _Isn't that against tribe rules?_ She thought to herself. Crowmoon narrowed his eyes.

"If we tell the tribe you'll be cast out. So we will just say we don't know exactly who the father is." Crowmoon mewed reassuringly. Emberpelt nodded and padded out of the den. Crowmoon turned to his daughter.

"So how's Creekkit?" he asked. Finchkit shrugged.

"He's doing better. I think he'll be completely better tomorrow." she answered. Crowmoon nodded.

"Well i need a bit of help deciding who is going to the new moon gathering, who do you think should go?" he asked. Finchkit thought a second.

"Bravepaw, Flutterpaw, Lunapaw, Halfmask, Pebbletuft, Rusttail,Silverpelt, Emberpelt, Softflower, Brightstorm, Blazefire, and Timberfall." Finchkit was satisfied with her choices. Crowmoon looked approvingly at her. Then Finchkit heard Mudcat call her name. She looked at her father and dashed out of his den. She skidded to a stop in front of Mudcat who pointed at Creekkit. He was walking. Not limping. Walking. He saw her and his eyes lit up. He padded as fast as he could over to her.

"Finchkit!" he mewed happily. Finchkit began to purr as her friend padded up to her.

"You seem well." She mewed to him. He nodded. He froze and Finchkit turned to see Jaybreeze standing over her.

"Hello kit. Why are you with the Dirt-blooded mutt?" She asked. Finchkit glared at her mother.

"Well maybe it's time he wasn't a dirt-blood anymore." A yowl sounded through the clearing. Crowmoon was on top of the quartz pile.

"What? He'll always be a dirt-blood." Jaybreeze hissed. Finchkit saw a few other cats nod along with Jaybreeze. Crowmoon gave her a knowing look and began announcing to the Tribe.

"Yes, he will always be the product of disloyalty but he can make that up. And i think the best way he can do that is by becoming an apprentice." Gasps sounded across the clearing.

"Creekkit step forward. From this moment on until you join your groups as full members, you will be known as Creekpaw. I will mentor you myself." more gasping. "We can just have one new apprentice can we? Finchkit, Wrenkit, Step forward. Wrenpaw from this moment forward your mentor will be Swiftcloud. May he teach you to be a strong but fast hunter. Finchpaw, your mentor will be traditionally a fighter. Silverpelt will be your mentor. Now, all cats going to the gathering will be announced now as well. Finchpaw, Wrenpaw, Creekpaw, and their mentors will be going. Bravepaw, Flutterpaw and Lunapaw will also be going with their mentors. Halfmask and Pebbletuft will be going as well. Rusttail you may come to. Meeting dismissed." Finchkit- no Finch _paw_ sat with her jaws agape. She watched Wrenpaw run and tackle Bravepaw. Creekpaw padded up next to her.

"I think your dad might like me. I mean, his apprentice? I'm a nobody. Hmm i wonder why he chose ME to be his apprentice." Finchpaw looked at her friend. She turned as Mudcat called her name. She smiled her goodbye to Creekpaw and padded into Mudcats den.

"Hello? You called?" Finchpaw mewed. Mudcat came out of the herb storage. His eyes were glazed over and staring into the distance.

"Uh, Mudcat are you okay?" Finchpaw asked. Mudcat collapsed and foam formed at his jaws.

"Mudcat!" Finchpaw exclaimed. Seh dashed over to him and looked down at her friend. Mudcat began to speak, his voice dark and ominous.

" _Beware the darkness,_

 _He works with a jay,_

 _The creek that flows will be ceased,_

 _He will attack the darkest day,_

 _A finch will be alone,_

 _To fly with the darkest jay."_ Mudcats eyes rolled into his head and he went limp.

"Mudcat!" she called his name. Crowmoon burst into the den on Mudcats last sentence. He skidded and stopped next to Finchpaw. Finchpaw looked up into her father's eyes, tears making them shiny. Crowmoon bent down and sniffed Mudcats shoulder.

"Let's leave him be, he shared with the tribe of universe. He needs rest." Finchpaw nodded solemnly. Together, father and daughter, left the den. Finchpaw couldn't help but think, _What does mother have planned for me._

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! *dramatic music.*** **i'm not the best at prophecies, esspecally off the top of my head. Anyway the gathering is next. You'll all finally get to meet the Tribe of Shining Sun!**


	8. Chapter 5

**MY GOODNESS! I'm finally back to this story as well! Sorry for the slow updates on this. I've been busy. Anyway i would like to thank you all who read this for your patience! I've been rewriting and editing to make my stories as best as they can be! I will most likely stay to my original schedule now that i won't be REALLY busy again until May. so have a chapter! I will try to post double this week since i have nothing else to do but type! (:**

 **Also i would like to advertise my new forum! Stormclan and Tundraclan! The link is on my bio!**

The tribe was gathering in the clearing. it was nearly moonhigh. Finchpaqw stared out at the dark, moonless sky. She let out a sigh. Then she was pushed over.

"Hey! Creekpaw!" She mewed. Creekpaw began to laugh.

"You were so distracted! I couldn't help it!" He mewed. Finchpaw stood and tackled Creekpaw. He let out a mew of surprise. Wrenpaw padded over to the two cats.

"Come on. It's time to go." she chirped before padding after Bravepaw. Both Creekpaw and Finchpaw glared after her. They both stood and padded over to the gathering group of cats. Some glared as Creekpaw walked by. Finchpaw glared back at them. Crowmoon hopped off the quartz ledge.

"Normally the star would be in charge while me and the deputy are at the gathering. But since i am no longer mates with her, Freckletail will watch over the camp." he announce. Freckletail dipped his head as Crowmoon passed him. Crowmoon stood at the mouth of the cave. "Ready?" then let's go." he dashed out of the cave running along the path. The other cats immediately began to follow. Finchpaw lifted her head as she dashed through the mist she had longed to pass for so long. Wind blew. New scents were scented. Finchpaw loved it immediately. She couldn't wait for the gathering to begin.

Once they had gotten to the cliff, Crowmoon led her to a willow tree by the very edge. Together they sat in front of it. Strange smelling cats began flooding the clearing as well. A slender golden She-cat padded over to them.

"So this is Finchkit. She's so cute!" The she-cat squealed. Crowmoon laughed a bit.

"Yes this is her. Finchpaw, this is Specklesun. Leader of the tribe of the Shining sun." Finchpaw wasn't listening. She was staring at an apprentice. And he was staring back at her. He was a black furred tom with two different eye colors. Finchpaw stood and padded away from her father. The black furred tom met her halfway.

"Hey, i'm Shadowpaw." he mewed.

"I'm Finchpaw." she replied. He was handsome. That was all she could think.

"I swear, i've seen you before." she mewed. Shadowpaw shrugged.

"Well, nice to meet you." he called as he padded away. Finchpaw froze as her father padded up behind her.

"The gathering is about to start." he mewed before padding back over to Specklesun. The two leaders scrambled up the tree.

"Let all those hear us!" They called in unison. Cats began to gather under the tree. Crowmoon dipped his head, gesturing for Specklesun to go first.

"We have much news to share! We have many new apprentices! Please welcome Ferretpaw, Echopaw, Solsticepaw, Primrosepaw, Mintpaw, and Shadowpaw! Ferretpaw and Echopaw are training to be Fighters Mintpaw, Solsitcepaw, and Shadowpaw are training to be hunters. Primrosepaw will be Healer one day. That is all the news i have to share."

Finchpaw couldn't help but glance towards Shadowpaw. He was staring at her. She quickly looked away and stared as her father began sharing news.

"We have much news as well! First of all, i no longer have a star for my tribe." Gasps filtered through the clearing. "Yes i know it's surprising but my daughter opened my eyes to how one of our members has been treated. Jaybreeze tormented and tortured Creekkit. Also, greater news we have two new full tribe cats. Halfmask, our newest fighter, and Pebbletuft, out newest hunter." cheer echoed around the clearing as the two cats stood and stared proudly at the willow tree. The cheers died down and Crowmoon continued speaking.

"Lastly we have ,many new apprentices! Lunapaw! She will be training as a hunter! Flutterpaw! She will be training to be a Hunter as well! Bravepaw! He will be training as a fighter! Wrenpaw! She will be training as a Hunter! Finchpaw will, traditionally as the Moonshard of my tribe, be training as a Fighter. Last, but not at all the least, Creekpaw, who i will be training myself." With those words whispers began to spread throughout the clearing. Many cats glared a Creekpaw.

"Why would you train this half-blooded mutt?!" a voice called from the group of cats. Many others nodded and began to surround Creekpaw, who glanced nervously at Finchpaw.

"Because he shows potential." Crowmoon mewed calmly. More yowls of protest began. Crowmoon nervously looked around the clearing of angry, hissing cats. Finchpaw let out a sigh. She stood and bravely padded through the sea of cats. Cats from her tribe parted to let her pass. Once she reached the foot of the tree she leaped to the lowest branch and glared around the clearing until every cat was quiet. Her ears pricked and she caught a few cats say something like 'why is SHE up there?' Finchpaw took a deep breath.

"Hello. Many of you don't know who i am. I am Finchpaw. Moonshard to the tribe of shining Moon. Descendant of Gleammoon and heir to my tribe. Some of you think that Creekpaw has no right to even be alive. That is wrong and many of you know it. He is just a 'paw'. It's not his fault, shouldn't he be given a chance to prove himself? He doesn't even know who his father is for universes sake! He is shunned and tormented by nearly every cat is our tribe. He should not be punished for the mistake his mother made. He has potential to become a strong and loyal cat, but if we shun him and be cruel to him he won't be loyal. I opened my father's eyes to the harsh way this cat has been treated. He feels horrible that he has done nothing to stop it. Hear me now, all of you! This cat has done nothing more than be loyal to me, my father and out tribe. Does he deserve this? Does he deserve to be treated as rotten prey?" Finchpaws voice was loud and steady. She was full of anger and disappointment.

A blue grey tom with bright teal eyes stepped forward.

"This treatment of halfbloods has gone on to long. I will stand with the Moonshard! I will stand my mate and son as well!" He yowled. Cats looked at him, surprise in their gaze. Halfmask stood and padded to his side.

"I will stand with the Moonshard, and my kin." he mewed, gazing fondly at Creekpaw. Creekpaw pushed past the cats who had enclosed around him.

"I will stand with my best friend and my future leader!" He mewed loudly. Finchpaw gazed down proudly as more cats gathered beneath her branch. She looked up at her father. She saw prid in his eyes, shining brightly. He leapt down next to her.

"Then lets change our ways!" he called. Yowls of encouragement echoed throughout the clearing.

"Let it be heard by all the stars, by all the planets, my all the universe, that we shall accept those who are not pure!" He called.

"Love is more important than rank or purity!" Finchpaw called. Yowls of agreement sounded below. Finchpaw glanced at Specklesun. She had a dark, almost sinister look in her eyes. Finchpaw saw her glance towards a small group of cats who weren't yowling their encouragement.

A laugh pulled her eyes away from Specklesun. She felt a cat jump up beside her. It was Creekpaw. He looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"Thank you." he mewed, on the verge of tears. The two friends nuzzled the others shoulders and stared down at the crowd of pride-filled cats.

"You will be a great leader… i'm sure of it." Creekpaw whispered. "I….I…." Crowmoon interrupted him.

"We should start heading back." he mewed before hopping down into the thinning crowd of cats.

Finchpaw followed, leaving Creekpaw to scramble after her. _I wonder what he would have said?_ She thought as she prepared for the trek home.


	9. Chapter 6

HELLO! Anyway i'm advertising my new forum! Here is the link if you wanna join!

Stormclan and Tundraclan

 **Stop! I would like to invite all who read this to a forum. It is full of amazing, kind people that would be happy to RP! Here is the link!**

Streamclan!

Finchpaw yawned as she padded back into the cave with the group of cats. She was TIRED. She wanted nothing more, than to sleep. That when she remembered Mudcat. She scrambled away from the group and towards the medicine den.

"MUDCAT!" she yowled as she skidded into the den. He was awake. But was pacing.

"Finchpaw… what did i say?" he asked in a panicked voice. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"Um… something about darkness and a finch flying with a jay. It was strange…" Finchpaw trailed off as Mudcat paced faster.

"You shouldn't have to worry for now…. Go sleep…. We'll figure this out at, lets say.. Sunshift past sunhigh tomorrow?" he asked. Finchpaw nodded and turned to leave the den. She tripped over her own paws and stumbled into the apprentices den. She flopped into one of the pre-made nests. She sighed and closed her eyes as she heard her sister and Creekpaw come in.

 _She opened her eyes. She was in a clearing, surrounded by a pool of glowing stars._

" _That was stupidly brave of you kit." a voice mewed lazily from behind her. She whipped around and saw a pretty silver she-cat._

" _Very stupid." she mewed again. Finchpaw glanced around the clearing, trying to see where she was._

" _Who are you?" She asked the silver she-cat finally. The silver cat let out a laugh._

" _Oh, your serious." she stopped her laughter suddenly. "Well then. Say hello to your great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother!" she yelled happily. Finchpaw gaped at the she-cat. THIS was the she-cat who started a war? Finchpaw thought._

" _Dear kit, i have been sent to warn you." Shine hopped down from the branch she had perched on._

" _My dear descendant, beware the one who works with jay, he will send darkness and distrust through your tribe. Do not be fooled by him." Shine began to stalk away._

" _Wait! Tell me more! Who is the darkness!" She called. Shine stopped at the edge of the clearing. She looked back at Finchpaw and hopped into the pool of stars, disappearing._

Finchpaw felt herself be shaken awake.

"Hey there's no darkness. Certainly it's not a cat." Finchpaw blinked her eyes open to see her sister standing above her.

"You must have gotten a good story out of Rusttail!" Wrenpaw purred. Finchpaw shrugged and sat up, shaking her fur. She looked out into the sunny came. Sunlight poured through the entrance of the cave, warming the stone and making the quartz pile shine.

It was a sunshift past sun-high.

"So, any idea what the Darkness is?" Finchpaw asked the young healer. He shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea." they discussed what it could be for about a sun-shift.

"Hey Finchpaw!" Creekpaw called. Finchpaw smiled her goodbye to Mudcat before padding over to Creekpaw.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I..would you.. Wanna go train together?" he asked meekly. Finchpaw smiled before nodding. Together the two friends padded over to their mentors. Her father was having a stern talk with hers about Finchpaws training schedule.

"Hey dad? Can we go train?" She asked, flicking her tail towards creekpaw.

"Yyes! Of course." together the four cats headed to the side of the cave to a tunnel that led to the training cave.

(real quick, underlined first words mean change in perspective.)

Jaybreeze watched her former mate pad away to train. _I will get him,...he will pay!_ She snarled to herself before whipping around and getting ready to gather her plan.


	10. Announcement

**Hey guys...i'm very disappointed on how this story is turning out. When i had first written a draft it was praised by my family and a few of my friends who read warriors. But now that my way of writing has evolved and gotten better….i don't like the way it is anymore. So i have decided i am going to rewrite this entirely. I'm open to criticism and how i can make this story move faster and sound better. There may be changers to the storyline and the allegiances and i might completely alter the story except for a few key points. I know for sure i can definitely keep the prophecy and a few characters. But with the way i have the story now i have a writer's block. So if anyone had any suggestions on how to make this story better, i'm open to ideas.**


End file.
